Fireflies
by thefangirlandthenovel
Summary: Omegle chat! Destiel. Cas is confused by the 'blinking insects' until Dean comes outside to help him catch one. Chick-flick-feelings-confessions and tickle fights ensue.


**You:** Dean, why are there flashing insects out here?

**You:** What are they attempting to signal to me?

**Stranger:** *Chuckles slightly and leans back in his seat* They're called fireflies, Cas. And they're not signaling anything to you. They just... Naturally glow and blink like that.

**You:** But...they're currently not on fire. I don't understand.

**Stranger:** It's... Bio-luminescence. You'll have to ask Sammy for the details, but it's just a chemical reaction that makes em glow... They sure are nice though, huh...?

**You:** They remind me of stars...you like looking at stars don't you Dean?

**Stranger:** Sure do, Feathers. 'Specially on nights like these... Ain't got nothin else to do, no missions on the go... It's rare to get to relax. And stars make me feel at home, ya know? *Nods toward a few fireflies who are brave enough to venture near* You should try 'n catch one.

**You:** Catch one...with my...hands?

**Stranger:** No, 'course not. You could hurt em accidentally. They're pretty fragile... *Digs around between the seats of the car until he finds an empty glass jar* Here. Now c'mon, I'll help you.

**You:** I would never seek to hurt something that reminds you of stars, Dean.

**Stranger:** I know, Cassie. You don't gotta worry. I'll show you how to catch one. It'll be fun!

**You:** Do you promise not to hurt them? *trails behind Dean towards some fireflies*

**Stranger:** Of course I won't hurt them. I know how you like your little bugs. *Crouches in the long grass, and motions for Cas to crouch with him*

**You:** *crouchs and cocks head, staring intently at Dean* They are not mine, however, I do like them.

**Stranger:** *Shakes his head with a slight grin, and points toward a firefly that landed on a blade of grass* Watch how I do it... *Carefully toes forward, before swiftly bringing the jar over top of the firefly and placing his hand beneath it so it doesn't fly out.* See? Just like that.

**You:** *brings his hand forward and brushes the jar* I guess those hunter reflexes do come in handy sometimes.

**Stranger:** *Holds the jar out to Cas, so he can see it closer* Sammy and I used to do this all the time when we were younger, too.

**You:** *takes the jar and holds it up to his eyes* Dean?

**Stranger:** *Keeps his hand under the opening as the firefly buzzes around in the little jar, but lets the angel hold it* Yeah Cas?

**You:** You know a lot about these fireflies. You know a lot about...a lot of things. So, um, I was wondering...how do you know if you love someone?

**You:** I'm sorry. I understand you do not enjoy discussing...feelings.

**Stranger:** *Blinks at the question, and rubs the side of his nose with his free hand as he averts his eyes from Cas* Well uh... That depends. Everyone's different... *Looks down at the grass* Sometimes you feel out of breath with them around. Your mouth goes dry. Can't think of the right things to say... *Shakes his head a little* Where'd that come from?

**You:** Oh, I, uh *swallows* have you ever been...in love, Dean?

**Stranger:** *Purses his lips, still avoiding Cas's eyes* ... Yeah, I have. But I don't like usin' that word.

**You:** Oh. *scoots closer to Dean's side* I apologize for making you uncomfortable, that was not my intention.

**Stranger:** *Takes his hand out from under the jar, letting the firefly free, and watches as it buzzes away to join the rest* S'alright, feathers. Not your fault, you're just a curious guy... *Looks back at him finally*

**You:** *leans towards Dean while squinting* There is a...*reaches forward*...bug...*lightly brushes the firefly that was on Dean's cheek away*

**Stranger:** *Swallows dryly as Cas leans closer, a touch of color rising up into his cheeks as he brushes the bug away. It flies off, but Dean can't help but stare at those baby blues that have somehow gotten even closer* Cas...

**You:** Yes, Dean? *barely whispered as he glances down at Dean's lips*

**Stranger:** *Sucks in a shallow breath as he notices where Cas's eyes wander* ... Remember what I said about the last time somebody looked at me a certain way...?

**You:** You implied that I would engage in sexual intercourse with you...of course I remember...

**Stranger:** Yeah? Well you're doin it again, dammit... *Grunts under his breath as he pushes forward a little to close the gap between them, pressing his lips softly to Castiel's. He couldn't help it - not with those damn sweet eyes staring into him like that*

**You:** *momentarily freezes, then softens and returns the kiss, slowly*

**You:** *His lips tremble slightly, and he starts to pull away*

**Stranger:** *Sighs softly as Cas reciprocates, bringing up one hand to cup the back of his neck, drawing him in a little more. When Cas begins to pull away, he let's him go, and breaks the kiss only so he can look him in the eye* Hey... Uh... Was that too much?

**You:** No, of course not. *touches his nose to Dean's* It's just that...I feel very strong emotions for you Dean.

**Stranger:** *Eyelids pull to a half close, and noses back against him* You... Do?

**You:** *Quickly snuggles his way into Dean's lap* Of course I do ass butt. What do you think I was asking about earlier for?

**Stranger:** *Leans back in the grass to help accommodate Cas on his lap. His cheeks heat up a bit again, and the hand on the back of Cas's neck slides up into his hair* Never thought of that... I didn't think angels really had strong emotions like that...

**You:** We...don't. Not really. *His hands slide up to run through the hair on the back of Dean's head* I guess you make me feel enough for an exception.

**Stranger:** *Tilts his head slightly and leans in to press a kiss to the tip of Cas's nose* Damn... I could say the same for you too.

**You:** You could? *Kisses Dean's jaw* Or you *moves up to kiss his cheek* will?

**Stranger:** Y-yeah... *Hums softly at the other's kisses, fingers threading through his hair* You... Make me feel things I haven't really felt in a while, Cas...

**You:** Dean...do fireflies feel this way when they light up? All...warm and stuff?

**Stranger:** I dunno, I'm not a firefly... *Free hand finds Cas's jacket, palm slipping beneath it to feel his side* But if I had to guess, I'd think that they do.

**You:** Dean,*presses his lips to Dean's slowly again* I like you. A...a lot.

**Stranger:** *Leans up into that kiss, trying to press a little more firmly against his mouth. Nuzzles Cas's lips softly, and exhales* ... I like you too, Cas. I really do... *Fingertips creep over his ribs, and slides his hand down toward the angel's hip*

**You:** *Squirms slightly under his touch* *giggles* Dean, stop that.

**Stranger:** *Reaches down a little more, grinning as he tugs up the hem of his shirt* Ticklish?

**You:** N-no! *squirms away from Dean into the grass, grinning*

**Stranger:** *As Cas squirms away, Dean follows and crawls over him, pinning his shoulders down with a chuckle* Stop squirmin away, feathers! *Straddles his thighs, and reaches down to his sides with both hands and begins tickling him some more*

**You:** Deeeeaaaan! Stop it! *he giggles wildly, hands busy trying to push Dean away*

**Stranger:** *Resists his struggling by tickling a little harder, and swooping down a little closer to brush a kiss over Cas's lips* You're so damn cute,,,

**You:** And you're so mean! *Sits up and pushes Dean off, only to tackle him with a growl* Who's got you now, huh?

**Stranger:** Oof! *hits the ground on his back, grinning up at Castiel and resting his hands on his hips. Tilting his head and eyeing the angel up and down, he slides his hands over the outside of his thighs* Mmm, you do...

**You:** Yes I do. So you *reaches down to kiss him lightly* better *and again* behave! *He kisses his one more time, swiping a tongue over Dean's bottom lip*

**Stranger:** *Meets each kiss with a cheeky smile, thumb rubbing circles on his right thigh while the other hand reaches up to fist in his hair again. The little slip of tongue made his lips part for a moment, before blinking up at him.* Aaaaand if I don't wanna behave? What're you gonna do?

**You:** Then I will give you the silent treatment, I heard Sam complain that it was horrible, so that is now my intention unless you act like a gentleman. Deal? *Reaches down to boop Dean's nose*

**Stranger:** *Pretends to pout and sticks out his lower lip, trying to tug Cas down a little closer.* But Caaaaas, that's just mean.

**You:** Sounds like pay back to me. *Reaches down to kiss Dean passionately, wrapping his arms around his neck and humming in the back of his throat*


End file.
